kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Smurfette
Smurfette (original French name Schtroumpfette) is one of the main characters of the Smurfs comic book series and cartoon show, who has appeared on the show throughout its entire run, appearing as the first female Smurf. and little sister of Smurfette (twin sisters) Character She was the only female Smurf who appeared on the show until Season 5, when she was joined by a young female Smurfling named Sassette, and then later in Season 8 when she was joined by an elderly female Smurf namedNanny, and then even later, Vexy from The Smurfs 2 joins as well. She's basically everyone's favorite Smurf in the village. Role in the Village At first, Peyo intended her to be only a minor character, but due to some demands, she became one of the main cast. Her main role is as a love interest to the Smurfs, but she is also seen performing some productive jobs including watering flowers, taking care of pets and forest animals, and also looking after Baby Smurf. She also cleansPapa Smurf's house, as seen in one episode where she's sweeping the floor. Origin Smurfette was created by Zeus, which explains her original position as the only female Smurf in the village. There is no such thing as a natural Smurfette (All Smurfs are male), and they must be created. Originally, since Smurfettes are not "Smurfs", when one is created, they are very rude until they have a Smurfy spell cast on them. Her origins are explained in "The Smurfette", when Gargamel thought that a girl would cause jealousy and hatred among the usually happy Smurfs. This would have worked, if Smurfette had not been so ugly. When she was created, Smurfette, she wasn't blonde or pretty. She had a big nose, messy brunette/black hair, and didn't look as cute. Gargamel then released her into the forest, where she was found by Hefty Smurf and taken to the village. She was given a house, some furniture, and was ready to start her plan. While the male Smurfs did not fight over her as Gargamel intended, they were at least courteous and respectful, presumbably because her ugliness did not cause attraction but the men Smurfs were at least being gentlemanly in the presence of a female. Becoming a Real Smurf Smurfette had a number of problems, beginning with her lack of acceptance as a real Smurf. She was also found to be a troublemaker, causing many problems for the village. Most of these problems were orchestrated, as she used a makeup compact kit that was in actuality a transponder. Smurfette used the makeup mirror to say "Calling Gargamel", and Gargamel would respond at his headquarters giving orders as to what kind of sabotage she should perform in Smurf Village. It wasn't until she nearly flooded the village that she was put on trial for her misdeeds. At this point the pressure got to her and she began to have second thoughts. She admitted to have been working for Gargamel, and so Papa Smurf agreed to make her a Smurf (He used magic in the show, but plastic surgery in the comic). After some waiting, out of Papa Smurf's lab appeared the new and improved Smurfette. The new Smurfette is very different from the original in terms of looks and attitude. She is now blonde, wears a frilly dress, wears high-heels, and is sweeter. In addition, the transformation made Smurfette's voice higher and gave her a feminine charm. This instantly caught the Smurfs' attention, which causes the chaos that Gargamel originally planned for. However, the men Smurfs learned to stop duking it out among themselves and let Smurfette be, going back to being respectful of her. Smurfette now lives in the village and is considered a Smurf. Personality Smurfette is sweet and emotional, often crying if something goes wrong. She's also instantly saddened if someone she cares for gets hurt. Like the typical main girl character, Smurfette will sometimes get kidnapped (Yet this rarely happens), but there are times where she could actually get out of a mess all by herself. She has also proven herself to be one of the smartest Smurfs in the village, and is very independent, disliking it when the other Smurfs are too protective of her. She enjoys children, company, and animals, yet despises messes. She hates getting dirty and is easily angered if her dress gets stained. She spends a lot of time talking about fashion issues, most often with Vanity Smurf. Allegations of sexism There have been many complaints over Smurfette's character. These complaints are mainly related to the fact that she was at one time the only female character in the series. Detractors of the character also state that she portrays women in a demeaning way. The chapter/episode where she was introduced depicts Smurfette as not being a Smurf until Papa Smurf turns her into one. She is therefore treated very differently in the village until her change. Another example of Smurfettes receiving different treatment than 'normal Smurfs' occurred when Nanny invited all the Smurfs to a picnic, but they claimed they were "too busy" to go, despite Papa Smurf having previously mentioned that Smurfs do everything for each other. This shows that the Smurfs had not accepted the Smurfettes as full Smurfs. Before Papa Smurf changed Smurfette to a real Smurf, she had a very bad attitude, and was ignored by many of the Smurfs. After her transformation, she is seen as much nicer and more accepted. This may imply that beautiful, blonde women are nicer people and more likely to be accepted as full members of society. A new comic book, released in French on April 2, 2010, La Grande Schtroumpfette(translated as The Great Smurfette, Grand Schtroumpf being Papa Smurf's French name), however, depict her as tired of all the sexism she suffers of. To help her be respected among Smurfs, Papa Smurf leaves the village for a trip and gives Smurfette his authority in the meantime. Definite article There have been several instances where Smurfette has been referred to as "the Smurfette", more so in earlier episodes closer to her appearance. This could be interpreted as an instance of objectification of women, though it may simply refer to Smurfette being her classification (meaning 'female Smurf') as well as her name. While this is a mere assumption on some parts, people have now referred to a situation where there is only one main female in a whole cast (or species) of males as "the Smurfette Principle". Relationships Smurfette has at various points been the main love interest for all the Smurfs, excluding the Smurflings, Grandpa andNanny. Papa hasn't showed any romantic feelings for her since "Romeo And Smurfette" and has treated her like a daughter for the remainder of the series. Handy's interest also waned due to his interest in Marina. Over time, the Smurfs have gradually deemphasized their romantic affections for her, emphasizing friendship and more of a sister-like relationship. This may be an example of the Westermarck effect. While she has claimed to love all the Smurfs equally, she has shown to have a bit more interaction with certain Smurfs and to dislike Brainy and his love for talking. At times it was tough for her to live in an all-male village, but it became easier when Sassette came (they formed a sisterly relationship), and more so when they were joined by Nanny, who took on a motherly/grandmotherly role. The Smurfs who have showed to care for her to a great extent are: * Brainy * Clumsy * Farmer * Greedy * Grouchy * Hefty * Handy (His love for her died down after he met Marina, though she doesn't seem to mind) * Jokey * Painter * Poet * Vanity (As her best friend and friendly rival) Smurfette has also been seen to get along with female human characters, like Andria, Brenda and Princess Savinaamong others. Smurfette is also friends with Blue Eyes, a small golden flying horse who lives with a leprechaun in the sky. In the movie series The Smurfs In the 2011 Smurfs movie, Smurfette is one of the few Smurfs that travel through time to modern-day New York City through the portal that opened during the blue moon in the Smurf forest. Her origin in the movie is based on the cartoon show version of "The Smurfette" in her explanation to Grace Winslow. The movie makes a notable change in Smurfette's personality in that she seems to be able to defend herself, being a skilled Hand-to-Hand combatant, and even actively confronts Azrael by herself in order to rescue Papa Smurf, whereas the cartoon show normally depicts her as a damsel in distress who needs constant rescuing by her fellow Smurfs. During her stay in the modern-day world, she befriends Patrick Winslow's wife Grace, and finds herself enamored by the various types of doll-sized dresses she could wear when she helps the other Smurfs find a "stargazer" in the FAO Schwarz toy store. In promotional shots where Smurfette is seen from behind, she noticeably doesn't have a tail appear from outside her dress, which seems to be emphasizing her origin as a Smurf created by Gargamel, though it could be that she is showing a ladylike aversion to having a tail appear outside of her clothing. On the other hand, it could simply be an error on the part of the character model developers, as Smurfette in most of her cartoon appearances has her tail hidden behind her long blond hair. (For those arguing over whether Smurfette has a tail or not, the cartoon show episode "The Purple Smurfs" has Smurfette also turned into a Purple Smurf through the same mode of transmission as any other Smurf.) The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol In the animated feature The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol, Smurfette appears as the Smurf of Christmas Past, who shows Grouchy Smurf how happy he used to be when it came to Christmas, in the hopes that he would be able to regain the Christmas part he had lost when his hopes of getting a hang glider for Christmas were dashed by the fact that the only present he ever got every year was a Smurf hat. The Smurfs 2 In The Smurfs 2, it is revealed that Smurfette was originally grey with black hair before she was changed into a Smurf. During the events of the movie, Smurfette was encouraged by her captors, the Naughties, to give their master the secret formula that would turn Naughties into Smurfs, though she ultimately was forced to do so when Gargamel refused to feed them with Smurf essence. Also in the movie, Smurfette's hair became shorter because Gargamel cut off the bottom parts of it to make Smurf essence to use for his magic show. The Smurfs: The Legend Of Smurfy Hollow In the animated feature The Smurfs: The Legend Of Smurfy Hollow, Smurfette appears to help Gutsy rescue Brainy from a trap set up by Gargamel in Smurfy Hollow before dark, which is when the legends say the Headless Horseman comes to chase after those who are still in the hollow. Smurf Games The Smurfs Travel The World In the game, she is one of the smurfs that the player can choose to control. (The other one is a male Smurf) There are no difference between them. The Smurfs & Co.: Spellbound She is one of the Smurfs that can be unlocked in the beginning of the game which the player can unlock her in level 2. She has a flower shop for the player to craft items. Smurfs' Village In the Smurfs' Village game, she has owned a house which costs 30 smurfberries. Once the players bought it, she would appear and gives XP to players. Her hut is available in mountain, Planet Swoof, the island and main village region. Smurf Life She appears in the the game as to help the player to grow flowers which is a material to make potion. Smurfette's Magic Match She is the main character in the game as the player has to help her to complete the levels and save the Smurfs. Also players can dress her with different clothes purchased. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Cartoon Network Category:Water Category:Smurf Category:Female Smurf